I Love You This Big
by AnomalyDetected
Summary: Abby is in a terrible mood and Connor's set on helping her, no matter how hard it may be.


Abby was in a terrible mood. She had called out of work, refused to get out of bed, and Connor had to wrestle her mobile away so she didn't throw it against the wall and break it. He tried to ask why, but she just demanded he go off to work, so begrudgingly, he got dressed and gave her a small kiss on the head.

He couldn't focus on his work very well, though. He kept wondering what was wrong and why she didn't even want to come to work. She wasn't sick, he knew that, she was just…upset and it bothered him. If he hated anything, it was when Abby wasn't happy. Licking his lips and sighing, he looked back down at his stupid paperwork, trying to figure out what to write, but his mind constantly thinking about what do to cheer his girlfriend up. Chocolate, flowers, a stupid movie, and some cuddling…but with her behavior this morning, he wasn't sure she'd accept any of that.

* * *

Abby lied in bed, her mobile constantly bugging. Becker, Connor, and Jack. And it seemed all at once. She wanted it all to stop, she just wanted to sleep and forget that this day ever happened in her life. She should be rejoicing, she should be celebrating, she should be happy…this was the day her father was caught, the day he got sent to prison, that was good, that was fantastic…but instead, she just felt bad and it seemed like nothing would make the day better.

She pulled the covers over her head, trying to force back any tears, before taking a deep breath, closing her eyes and almost cringing at the memories that came to her mind. Such a terrible thing. To remember those times. She wished she could just forget, that's all she wanted. To forget the hurt, to forget the blood and the bruises, to forget about the hits.

* * *

Connor finally stuffed his mobile in his pocket, figuring Abby had just gone back to bed, and played with the necklace around his neck. He had finally decided that he would go back to the flat during lunch break, he would try to be as nice as possible, try to figure out what was wrong, and if not at least try to make her feel better. She needed that.

* * *

As he closed the door, he placed his keys on the coffee table, and headed towards the bedroom, leaning in the doorway. He saw Abby's body still laying there, unlikely that she got up at all during the four hours he was gone.

"Abs?" He questioned, clearing his throat.  
"Hmm?" She groaned, opening her eyes. "Why are you home? It's a bit early, isn't it?"  
Connor smiled lightly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I decided to come here during lunch, wanted to make sure you were okay," He answered.  
"You didn't have to,"  
"But I did." He shook his head, moving his hand to stroke his fingers through her hair. "I don't like it when you're sad,"  
"Yeah…" There was a tone of disbelief in her voice as she said it, one that made him widen his eyes.  
"You don't think I like seeing you sad, do you? I can't stand the sight! I love you too much,"

A purely innocent question, one that sounded as if it should've come out of a child's mouth, was said by Abby. "How much?"  
His eyes lit up and his face became soft, as he thought of what to say. Finally, after a minute, he extended his arms as far as they could go, staring at her confused face. "I love you this big," He grinned. "eyes have never seen this big, bigger than anyone's dreamed, and I could spend the rest of my life trying to think of better words to describe how much I love you…but they would never be as accurate as this,"

Abby laughed, a genuine smile appearing on her face, as she spread her arms out too. "I love you this big,"  
"That looks a bit shorter than mine…do I love you more than you love me?" He teased, poking at her nose.  
"No!" She claimed.  
"Mmm? Prove it, then!"  
"Yeah? I will." She leaned in to give him a deep kiss, her worries starting to slip away.  
"Doesn't prove anything…think I might need just a bit more," He smirked.  
"You're ridiculous," She muttered before giving into him, unable to resist the man she loved so much.

Just like him, she loved him too much to put it into words.


End file.
